Ko Yama Hana Ga Saku (Chanbaek)
by Nida Exotics
Summary: hanya cerita tentang kisah Baekhyun,Sehun dan Chanyeol,,, "kemanapun kakak pergi aku akan ikut" "Sehunnie harus menjadi namja yang kuat." "kakak ayo kita ke bukit itu lagi" / it's fanfic about Chanbaek/Hunbaek/Hunhan/YAOI/BOYS LOVE/OOC/twoshoot
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Ko-Yama Hana Ga Saku (Part 1)**

**Author : Park Nida**

**Cast : Baekhyun, Sehun, Chanyeol, Luhan and other**

**Genre : angst,family,school life**

**Rated : A+**

**Lenght : 1 of 2**

**Desclaimer : cast hanya milik TYME, orang tua, diri sendiri, SM Ent, and this story is MINE!**

**WARNING! THIS FANFIC YAOI, GAJE,ABAL,TYPO ANYWHERE, ALUR BERANTAKAN AND KECEPETAN, AND BLA BLA BLA, **

**An : anyyeonghasehun(?) nida nongol lagi bawa FF EXO. Ini FF bergenre family pertama yang nida buat. Mian kalo jelek. FF ini murni dari otak abal nida yang lagi konslet, juga karena kegalauan nida gara2 jaringan yang hobynya ngajak berantem. Nida saranin siapin sekotak tisu sebelum baca FF ini. Ini adalah FF pertama yang nida buat yang bikin nida nangis sesegukan tengah malem. Sumpah nyesek banget. Nida aja harus uring-uringan and bolak balik kamar mandi Cuma buat cuci muka supaya gak ketahuan ortu abis nangis. Kan gak lucu kalo ketahuan nangis kalo gak ada sebabnya. Nanti dikira gila lagi. -_-**

**Sebenernya ini bukan sepenuhnya cerita tentang Chanbaek couple, ini lebih ke family. Mohon dimaklumi kalau ceritanya rada amburadul dan jelek. **

**DON'T LIKE YAOI, DON'T READ**

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE**

**NO BASH! NO COPAS!**

**HAPPY READING**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Suasana pagi di awal musim semi begitu indah. Matahari yang sudah berada disinggasananya menggantikan sang Luna untuk bertugas menerangi bumi di musim yang baru. Burung-burung berkicau menyambut datangnya musim semi pagi ini. Aktifitas mulai mengawali hari baru di kota Seoul. Orang-orang terlihat gembira memulai hari baru mereka di musim yang penuh warna-warni tersebut.

"Sehunnie kajja." Panggil seorang namja mungil seraya mengikat tali sepatunya, bersiap untuk segera pergi menuntut ilmu.

"kakak ayo kita pergi." Ucap namja mungil berkulit seputih susu tersebut yang sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya. namja cantik itu menggandeng tangan mungil sang adik. Berjalan menyusuri kota yang penuh dengan warna-warni dan aroma khas bunga.

"nah sudah sampai. Sehunnie jangan nakal disekolah ne. tak apa kan jika Sehunnie pulang sendiri nanti?" namja mungil tersebut mengangguk kemudian mencium pipi sang kakak sebagai salam perpisahan sebelum masuk kearea sekolahnya.

"kakak hati-hati." Ucapnya seraya berlari memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Namja cantik tersebut melambaikan tangannya sebelum berbalik menuju sekolahnya.

..

..

..

Byun Baekhyun dan Oh Sehun adalah saudara kandung namun beda ayah. Ayah Baekhyun meninggal saat usianya masih 8 tahun. Saat usianya menginjak 10 tahun, eommanya menikah dengan ayah Sehun. Namun Baekhyun begitu menyayangi sang adik melebihi apapun. Baekhyun hanya tinggal berdua dengan adiknya. Orang tua mereka entah berada dimana saat ini. Saat ini Baekhyun duduk di bangku SMU kelas 3, sedangkan Sehun masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar.

Namja mungil itu berjalan riang menuju kelasnya. Senyumnya terus terpatri sepanjang perjalanan tadi dibibir tipisnya. Hatinya bahagia jika musim semi tiba. Itu artinya 'tempat itu' akan ditumbuhi berbagai bunga yang bermekaran.

"kyaa Park Chanyeol…" pekikkan segerombol yeoja mengejutkan Baekhyun. Mata sipitnya menatap sosok namja tinggi yang tengah memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah datar. Selalu seperti itu. Pangeran sekolah tersebut tak pernah tersenyum mungkin-begitulah pemikiran Baekhyun tiap kali ia melihat Chanyeol-sang bintang sekolah.

Namja tampan itu mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun yang membuat namja cantik disampingnya terkejut bukan main. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" ucapan Chanyeol sontak membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain. Wajah cantiknya kini merona karena tertangkap basah tengah menatap Chanyeol.

"a-ani."

"aku bosan. Mau ikut denganku membolos sekolah?" belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaannya, Chanyeol dengan seenaknya menarik lengan Baekhyun. Membawanya keluar kelas.

"ki-kita mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun gugup. Chanyeol masih belum melepaskan pertautan tangan mereka.

Tap

Tap

Langkah mereka kini berhenti di atap sekolah. Chanyeol melepas tautan tangan mereka. Perlahan namja tampan itu berjalan mendekati pembatas. Memejamkan matanya sesaat menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah tampannya.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Menatap wajah Chanyeol secara diam-diam. Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol sejak pertama kali mereka beretemu. Namun Chanyeol yang seorang bintang sekolah dan selalu dipuja oleh banyak yeoja membuatnya semakin sulit untuk mendekatinya. Meskipun mereka berada dikelas yang sama, namun baru kali ini Baekhyun bertatap muka dan berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

'tampan.' Wajah namja cantik itu merona ketika melihat wajah tampan Chanyeol saat ini. Dadanya bergemuruh. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya saat Chanyeol membuka matanya.

"siapa namamu?"

"ne? ah Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun." Jawab Baekhyun cepat.

"kau mau menjadi temanku Byun Baekhyun?" pertanyaan Chanyeol hampir saja membuat namja mungil itu terjungkal kebelakang. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang Park Chanyeol sang pangeran sekolah sekaligus namja yang ia sukai menawarkannya untuk menjadi temannya? Itu berarti dia memiliki kesempatan untuk berada selalu dekat dengan sang pujaan hati. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun berteriak girang saat ini. Namun ia harus tetap terlihat seperti biasa.

"n-ne." hanya itu? Hanya itu yang mampu kau ucapkan Baekhyun? Entahlah karena saking senangnya, sampai-sampai Baekhyun kehabisan kata-kata.

Semenjak itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlihat semakin dekat. Begitupun dengan perasaan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang setiap harinya selalu bertambah. Baekhyun tidak berani mengatakannya pada Chanyeol. Takut jika Chanyeol perasaan ini ia simpan dalam hatinya yang terdalam.

..

..

..

"kau tahu? Aku sangat suka musim semi." Ucap Baekhyun. Hari ini mereka berada di atap sekolah.

"kenapa kau menyukainya?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Rasanya aku sedang berada di surga bunga jika musim semi datang." Jawab Baekhyun seraya menutup matanya menikmati sapaan angin diwajahnya.

"aku suka musim dingin, karena salju akan turun saat itu. Aku suka salju." Baekhyun membuka matanya. Menatap Chanyeol sekilas sebelum akhirnya menatap gumpalan awan berwarna putih bersih yang menggantung dilangit biru sana.

"aku benci musim dingin. Aku tak tahan dingin. Jika musim dingin datang aku seperti hibernasi." Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

"besok apa kau ada waktu?"Chanyeol beralih menatap Baekhyun. Menunggu jawaban yang akan meluncur dari bibir tipis namja disampingnya.

"ada apa?" bukannya menjawab. Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat. Lagipula besok hari minggu."

"mianhae, aku tidak bisa pergi. Aku harus bekerja. Dan besok adalah hari pertama aku bekerja." Baekhyun sedikit merasa bersalah karena menolak ajakan Chanyeol.

"eum, kau bekerja dimana?"

"aku bekerja part time di toko bunga."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Mereka berdua larut dalam fikiran mereka masing-masing.

"kajja kita kembali. Bel masuk sebentar lagi berbunyi." Chanyeol beranjak meninggalkan rooftop diikuti Baekhyun di belakangnya.

..

..

..

"kakak. Apa boleh aku ikut bersama kakak? Aku bosan terus dirumah." Rengek sang adik pada Baekhyun.

"tentu. Tapi kau jangan nakal. Arachi?" Sehun mengangguk mantap. Namja mungil itu bersorak girang ketika sang kakak mengizinkannya untuk ikut bersamanya.

"kakak aku boleh ikut bekerja tidak?" Baekhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya menyuapi Sehun. "Sehunnie masih kecil. Jadi tidak bisa ikut bekerja. Sehunnie hanya boleh melihat kakak mengerti kan?"

"eum."namja mungil itu mengangguk mengerti. "jika aku sudah besar seperti kakak, aku ingin bekerja agar bisa membantu kakak."

"ne, sekarang habiskan makanannmu, lalu kita berangkat. Kakak tidak mau terlambat dihari pertama kakak bekerja."

..

..

..

"selamat datang. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Baekhyun ramah.

"tolong rangkaikan bunga anggrek ungu itu untukku." Ucap seorang namja tinggi pada Baekhyun.

"ah, ne. mohon tunggu sebentar." Baekhyun mulai merangkai pesanan sang pembeli. Meskipun baru pertama kali ia bekerja disini, namun Baekhyun cukup ahli dalam merangkai bunga.

"ini bunganya tuan."

"terima kasih. Apa kau pegawai baru ditoko ini?" tanya namja tersebut.

"ne tuan." Jawab Baekhyun sopan. Namja tinggi tersebut tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Kemudian berlalu setelah ia membayar bunganya.

"kakak, apa kakak akan ke 'tempat itu' lagi?" tanya Sehun seraya menarik ujung baju Baekhyun.

"tentu. Kapan kita akan pergi eum?" tanya Baekhyun seraya mengusap surai coklat sang adik.

"eum, sekarang bagaimana?" usul Sehun.

"baiklah, tapi setelah pekerjaan kakak selesai ne." Sehun mengangguk imut, membuat sang kakak gemas dibuatnya.

..

..

..

"waah indahnya. Kakak ayo kejar aku.." teriak Sehun seraya berlari di tengah bukit berbunga tersebut.

"kakak akan menangkapmu Sehunnie. Bersiaplah." Baekhyun berlari mengejar sang adik yang tengah berlari di bukit tersebut.

….

"kakak." Panggil Sehun.

"hmm." Gumam Baekhyun yang tengah mengusap surai coklat sang adik yang berbaring dipangkuannya.

"berjanjilah padaku."

"janji apa?"

"kakak tidak akan meninggalkanku seperti eomma dan appa." Perkataan Sehun membuat Baekhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya. Namun detik berikutnya namja cantik tersebut tersenyum manis.

"kakak janji tidak akan meninggalkan Sehunnie. Kita sama-sama berjanji ne." mereka berdua menautkan kelingking seraya tersenyum bersama.

'kakak tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kakak janji." Batin Baekhyun. Namja cantik tersebut tengah berusaha menahan air mata yang berusaha menerobos dari pelupuk matanya.

"kakak, kau menangis?" Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya. Menghapus air mata Baekhyun dengan jari-jari mungilnya. "apa aku membuat kakak meanangis? Maafkan aku kak." Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Mengusap puncak kepala sang adik dengan sayang.

"kakak tidak menangis. Mata kakak hanya kemasukkan debu. Jadi Sehunnie jangan khawatir ne." Sehun mengangguk lemah.

Bukit tersebut adalah tempat biasa Baekhyun dan Sehun menghabiskan liburan mereka. Mereka akan pergi ketempat itu jika mereka sedang sedih. Bukit berbunga. Itulah nama yang Baekhyun berikan untuk bukit tersebut. Bukit itu banyak menyimpan kenangan tentang keluarga mereka.

..

..

..

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang mulai ramai. Langit sudah gelap. Namja cantik itu terus berjalan dengan Sehun yang berada didalam gendongannya. Namja mungil itu tertidur lelap dipunggung sang kakak.

Cklek

Baekhyun membaringkan tubuh mungil Sehun pada tempat tidurnya. Menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya dengan selimut tebal bergambar beruang kesukaannya.

"jajjayo Sehunnie." Ucap Baekhyun seraya mengecup kening Sehun sayang. Namja cantik itu beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Hanya sekedar membasuh wajah lelahnya.

Tes

Tes

Cairan merah kental berhasil lolos dari hidung Baekhyun. "ya Tuhan jangan sekarang. Kumohon." Namja cantik tu mengapus kasar darah kental yang terus menerus mengalir dari saluran pernafasannya. Air matanya mengalir deras membasahi pipi putihnya.

"kakak apa kau didalam?" mendengar Sehun memanggilnya, dengan cepat Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dan membersihkan noda darah yang masih menetes dari hidungnya.

"kenapa kau bangun?" tanya Baekhyun setelah namja cantik itu keluar dari kamar mandi.

"aku tidak bisa tidur jika kakak tidak disampingku." Ucap Sehun seraya menghambur memeluk sang kakak erat.

"arasseo. Kajja kita tidur. Ini sudah malam." Baekhyun menggendong Sehun menuju tempat tidur. Membaringkannya kemudian memeluknya erat. Tak butuh waktu lama keduanya terlelap dengan damainya.

SKIP TIME

Triiiinnggg….

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera mengemasi buku-buku mereka kedalam tas masing-masing.

"Baekhyun-ah, kita kerjakan tugas ini bersama-sama ne." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya. Perkataan Chanyeolhanya dijawab anggukkan kecil dari Baekhyun.

"kita langsung kerumahmu saja ne, aku penasaran dimana rumah sahabatku ini."ucap Chanyeol seraya merangkul pundak kecil Baekhyun. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari semburat merah tengah menghiasi pipi putih Baekhyun saat ini.

"n-ne."

**oo00oo**

"Sehunnie, kakak pulang." Seru Baekhyun setelah mereka – Baekhyun dan Chanyeol – sampai di rumah kecil Baekhyun. "kau duduklah dulu. Maaf jika rumahku kurang nyaman. Aku akan mengambil minum untukmu." Baekhyun beranjak menuju dapur.

Chanyeol menatap sekeliling ruangan minimalis tersebut. Walaupun kecil, tapi tempat ini begitu nyaman dan juga bersih. Chanyeol menatap lekat sebuah figura di samping Tv. 'sepertinya foto keluarga Baekhyun.' Pikir Chanyeol.

"eoh,nuguseyo?" Chanyeol beralih menatap sosok namja mungil yang berdiri diatas tangga yang kini menatapnya bingung.

"hai, aku teman Baekhyun. Kau pasti adiknya. Ia kan?" tebak Chanyeol yang dijawab anggukan kecil dari namja mungil tersebut.

"kakak sudah pulang?" tanyanya seraya memiringkan wajahnya. 'sungguh sangat imut.' Batin Chanyeol.

"eoh, Sehunnie kau baru bangun?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya meletakkan segelas jus pada Chanyeol. "apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Baekhyun yang dijawab anggukan kecil dari sang adik. "ah, Chanyeol-ah, chamkanman." Baekhyun beranjak menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan juga Sehun diruang tamu.

"hai, siapa namamu? Aku Park Chanyeol." Ucap Chanyeol seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun yang jinni ada di hadapannya.

"namaku Oh Sehun. Kakak sangat tampan. Jika besar nanti aku ingin setampan kakak." Ucap Sehun antusias.

"jinjja, ah bahkan anak kecil saja mengakui jika aku ini tampan." Gumam Chanyeol. "Sehun-ah, kau benar sekali. Kakak ini memang sangat tampan. Dan kau tahu? Kakak adalah kapten tim basket disekolah." Pamer Chanyeol.

"jeongmhal? Wah kakak tampan hebat. Aku juga mau menjadi kapten tim basket jika aku sudah besar nanti." Ucap Sehun antusias. Meskipun mereka baru bertemu, tapi mereka berdua sangat cepat menjadi akrab.

"kakak mau tidak mengajariku bermain basket?" Tanya Sehun seraya memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"tentu." Jawab Chanyeol seraya mengusap surai madu namja mungil tersebut.

"Chanyeol-ah, mian karena menunggu lama." Baekhyun mendekai dua namja yang tengah bercengkrama tersebut.

"ah, gwaenchana. Baekhyunah, rumahmu sangat nyaman."

"gomawo. Kajja, kita kerjakan tugas dari Lee songsaengnim." Mereka berdua mulai membuka buku paket mereka masing-masing dan mulai mengerjakan tugas dengan serius. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan bingung. Detik berikutnya namja mungil itu membuyarkan pikiran dua namja yang tengah serius bekerja.

"kakak, aku bosan." Keluhnya seraya membaringkan tubuh mungilnya di sofa. Baekhyun menghela nafas perlahan. "jadi apa yang Sehunnie inginkan heum?" Tanya Baekhyun lembut.

"aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya polos.

"ah, ini. Bermainlah dengan ini. Ku yakin kau pasti tidak akan bosan." Chanyeol mengeluarkan PSP miliknya dan memberikannya pada bocah mungil di atas sofa.

"wah PSP,. Terima kasih kakak tampan." Ucapnya riang yang dibalas dengan tawa keras oleh Chanyeol.

SKIP TIME

"Baekhyun-ah." Panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik menatap Chanyeol.

"hei, aku ingin minta pendapatmu." Ucap Chanyeol.

"pendapat Apa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Chanyeol terlihat malu-malu sebelum ia mengatakannya pada Baekhyun. "eum, aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada seseorang. Menurutmu apa yang harus aku berikan untuknya?" tanya Chanyeol berbinar.

Deg

Jantung Baekhyun memburu. Ada sedikit perasaan tidak enak dalam hatinya. "me-memangnya kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu pada siapa?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

"kau tahu yeoja dikelas sebelah yang bernama Sully? Aku menyukainya sudah sejak lama."

JDEERR~

Bagaikan tersambar petir,Baekhyun merasakan ngilu di ulu hatinya. Nafasnya sedikit sesak mendengar perkataan Chanyeol barusan. Namja cantik itu mati-matian Manahan isakan yang bisa lolos kapan saja dari bibir mungilnya.

"k-kaukan namja popular, ja-jadi aku yakin dia juga menyukaimu." Baekhyun berusaha menahan getaran pada suaranya. Tidak mau Chanyeol curiga.

"ya! Usul macam apa itu? Aku bertanya hadiah apa yang cocok untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya." Tanya Chanyeol. "ah, atau kuberikan bunga saja. Majja. Baekhyun-ah, nanti kita pergi bersama ketempatmu bekerja ne. pasti banyak bunga yang indah kan." Ucap Chanyeol girang seraya berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri di koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi.

"hiks.." isakan kecil itu lolos keluar dari bibir mungilnya. "apa yang sebenarnya kau harapkan Byun Baekhyun? Sudah jelas jika Chanyeol itu normal. Menjadi temannya saja seharusnya kau bersyukur. Kenapa kau menginginkan lebih dari itu eoh? Baekhyun pabbo." Rutuknya seraya memukul kepalanya sendiri.

..

..

..

"Kenapa dia lama sekali?" gumam Chanyeol. Namja tampan ini sedang menunggu Baekhyun untuk pergi bersama ke tempat Baekhyun bekerja.

"mi-mian membuatmu menunggu lama." Ucap Baekhyun. Namja cantik itu menundukkan kepalanya, Menyembunyikan mata sembabnya.

"kajja." Ucap Chanyeol seraya menggenggam jemari mungil Baekhyun yang sukses membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak tak beraturan.

…

"kakak!" pekik Sehun saat melihat sang kakak masuk ke toko bunga.

"eoh, Sehunnie. Kenapa ada disini?" bingung Baekhyun.

"Sehunnie pulang dengan ajjeomma dan Lulu." Jawabnya riang.

"ah, baguslah." Ucap Baekhyun seraya mengusap sayang surai Sehun.

"tunggu sebentar. Akan ku rangkaikan pesananmu." Ucap Baekhyun seraya beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"eoh, kakak tampan." Seru Sehun girang seraya mendekati Chanyeol.

"annyeong Sehunnie." Ucap Chanyeol seraya mengusak lembut surai Sehun.

"kakak tampan. Kakakku sering sekali bercerita tentang kakak tampan." Ucap Sehun selepas Baekhyun pergi.

"benarkah? Apa yang ia katakana tentangku?" tanya Chanyeol antusias seraya mensejajarkan tubuh jangkungnya dengan tubuh mungil Sehun.

"kakakku bilang kau sangat tampan, tapi sedikit menakutkan. Kakak juga baik." Celoteh Sehun.

"aku memang tampan dan juga baik. Tapi dimana sisi menakutkannya diriku?" Chanyeol berpura-pura memasang wajah bingung.

"kakak, kakak sangat lucu." Kekeh Sehun.

"kau juga, sangat mirip dengan kakakmu." Ucap Chanyeol seraya mencubit gemas pipi chubby namja mungil dihadapannya.

"Chanyeol-ah, ini pesananmu." Baekhyun memberikan seikat bunga lily putih pada Chanyeol.

"kenapa lily?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"lily putih melambangkan ketulusan dan kasih sayang. Sully pasti menyukainya." Baekhyun tersenyum- lebih tepatnya tersenyum paksa pada Chanyeol. "ini kuberikan gratis untukmu." Lanjut Baekhyun.

"ah, gomawo Baekhyun-ah. Kau benar-benar baik." Ucap Chanyeol senang seraya memeluk Baekhyn erat.

Deg

Jantung Baekhyun mendadak berdetak tak beraturan. Ini baru pertama kalinya Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun selama mereka bersahabat. 'ya tuhan, semoga Chanyeol tak mendengarnya.' Batin Baekhyun.

..

..

..

"kakak, Lulu ingin ikut bersama kita ke bukit berbunga. Bolehkan?" tanya Sehun saat Baekhyun tengah bersiap-siap menutup toko tersebut.

"tentu." Jawab Baekhyun seraya tersenyum manis sangat manis.

"yeay.."sorak Sehun girang seraya berlari menuju ruang belakang untuk memanggil 'teman' kecilnya.

"kakak ayo kita pergi." Ajak Sehun girang seraya menggandeng lengan mungil milik seseorang.

"Lulu, itu kakakku." Namja mungil yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik tubuh mungil Sehun mulai menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agarbisa menatap Baekhyun.

"ni-nihao. Luhan imnida" Sapanya gugup.

"aigoo, neomu kyeopta." Ucap Baekhyun seraya mencubit pipi chubby namja mungil bernama Luhan tersebut.

Ketiga namja tersebut berjalan riang menaiki bukit berbunga, sesekali terlihat candaan dari mereka tepatnya hanya Baekhyun dan Sehun sedangkan Lulu, namja cantik tersebut hanya menatap Sehun dengan wajah merona. Tangan mungilnya tak pernah lepas dari genggaman Sehun.

"Lulu lihatlah. Tempat ini sangat cantik kan?" ucap Sehun setelah mereka berada dipuncak bukit berbunga tersebut.

"ini sangat cantik Sehunnie." Ucap Luhan malu-malu.

"cantik seperti Lulu."

Blush

Wajah namja mungil tersebut merona hebat ketika mendengar ucapan Sehun. Baekhyun hanya mampu terkekeh mendengar adiknya yang mulai pintar menggombal.

"aigoo Sehunnie, dari mana kau belajar menggombal eoh?" goda Baekhyun yang membuat wajah Luhan semakin merona.

Drrt drrrtt

Baekhyun meronggoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk.

**From : Chanyeollie**

**Baekhyun-ah, gomawo. Berkat kau dia menerimaku. ^^**

Baekhyun tersenyum miris menatap layar ponselnya. Apakah disaat seperti ini ia harus bahagia? Atau bersedih? Bahagia karena sahabat yang begitu dicintainya telah menemukan kebahagiannya, atau bersedih karena ia tidak bisa memiliki Chanyeol?

**To : Chanyeollie**

**Cukkae.. ^^**

Baekhyun menatap lurus Sehun dan Luhan yang tengah bercanda ditengah padang bunga. Sesekali ia tertawa ketika melihat Sehun memasangkan bunga kecil dirambut Luhan sehingga terlihat seperti sebuah mahkota. Atau ketika melihat Luhan merona karena perkataan Sehun yang mungkin menurutnya sangat manis.

"Lulu, maukah Lulu menjadi kekasih Sehunnie?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar Sehun tengah menyatakan perasaannya pada namja cantik dihadapannya. Luhan mengangguk malu-malu.

"yeay" sorak Sehun girang seraya mencium pipi Luhan yang membuat sang empu merona hebat.

"kakak, ayo kita pulang. Lulu bilang ia lelah." Ucap Sehun seraya menggandeng lengan Luhan.

"ne, kajja." Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya. Berjalan mendekati dua namja cilik yang tengah menungunya.

Tes

Tes

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika cairan berbau anyir tesebut meyeruak indra penciumannya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengusap hidungnya sebelum Sehun melihatnya.

"kakak,kenapa kakak berdiri disitu. Ayo kita pulang." Panggil Sehun.

"ne." Baekhyun berlari kecil, mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah kecil sang adik.

..

..

..

Baekhyun berjalan gontai menuju kantin. Semenjak Chanyeol berpacaran dengan Sully, mereka berdua jarang bersama. Chanyeol lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan kekasihnya. Tak jarang Baekhyun menangis ketika melihat Chanyeol dan Sully tengah memadu kasih dihadapannya.

"Baekhyun-ah!" seru Chanyeol. Namja tampan itu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang duduk sendiri dikantin.

"we?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit datar.

"mian, kita jadi jarang perg bersama. Ternyata Sully sangat manja. Dia tak bisa jauh sedikitpun dariku." Ucap Chanyeol seraya menyeruput jus milik Baekhyun.

"chagiyaa." Baekhyun menghela nafas ketika suara yeoja mengintrupsi mereka.

"Chagi,kemariah. Tak apakan Baekhyun?" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan menanggapi Chanyeol.

"eoh, Baekhyun-ah. Annyeong." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis pada yeoja dihadapannya.

"Yeollie aku lapar." Rengek Sully. Yeoja cantik itu bergelayut manja dilengan kekar Chanyeol. Baekhyun mati-matian menahan air matanya yang mulai berusaha menerobos.

"pe-permisi. Aku ketoilet sebentar." Ucap Baekhyun buru-buru.

"jangan lama-lama Baekhyun-ah." Seru Chanyeol.

BRAK

Baekhyun membanting bilik toilet tersebut cukup keras. Namja mungil itu tak bisa lagi membendung air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Pertahanannya runtuh bergitu saja. Baekhyun mencengkram erat dada kirinya. Nafasnya terasa tiba-tiba pasokan oksigen disekitarnya menipis?

"we? Naega we? Bukankah aku harus bahagia melihat orang yang kucintai bahagia? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini? Hiks.. apa aku salah? Apa cinta itu salah? Ya Tuhan,kuatkanlah aku." Baekhyun merengkuh tubuhnya.

Tes

"sial, kenapa disaat seperti ini sih?" gerutu Baekhyun ditengah isakkannya. Namja mungil itu mengusap noda darah dihidungnya menggunakan tisu toilet. Kepalanya terasa pening. Selain karena terlalu lama menangis, efek dari penyakitnyapun menambah buruk keadaan.

"ya Tuhan tolong aku." Lirih Baekhyun sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.

..

..

"kenapa dia lama sekali?" gumam Chanyeol. Sedangkan yeoja dihadapannya hanya menatap bingung Chanyeol.

"chagiya, tunggu sebentar ne. perasaanku tidak enak mengenai Baekhyun." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kekasihnya, Chanyeol beranjak menuju toilet. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Perasaannya sungguh tidak enak.

"Baekhyun-ah! Eodisseo?" seru Chanyeol seraya mebuka bilik toilet satu per satu.

"ya! Siapa didalam? Cepatlah!" seru seorang namja mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol.

"ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"entahlah, orang didalam sana tidak membuka pintunya. Padahal ini sudah sangat lama dia didalam sana." Ucap salah satu diantara mereka.

"Baekhyun-ah! Kau kah itu?" Chanyeol menggedor-gedor bilik tersebut. Namun nihil. Tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"aish jinjja."

BRAK

Chanyeol mendobrak paksa bilik tersebut. Alangkah terkejutnya saat ia mendapati Baekhyun tergelatak dilantai dengan noda darah yang masih tersisa di hidungnya.

"Baekhyun-ah!" pekik Chanyeol. Dengan cepat ia menggendong Baekhyun keluar bilik toilet, membawanya menuju UKS.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau kenapa?" panic Chanyeol. Pikirannya benar-benar tidak tenang saat ini.

"ya Tuhan, kumohon jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa padanya." Doa Chanyeol.

…

"eungh" lenguh Baekhyun. Namj mungil tersebut membuka perlahan kelopak matanya.

"kau sudah sadar?" serbu Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah," gumam Baaekhyun.

"ada apa denganmu eoh? Kenapa kau pingsan ditoilet?" namja tampan itu benar-benar panic saat ini.

"gwaenchana. Aku hanya lelah mungkin. Kau tenang saja ne." Ucap Baekhyun.

"aish, kau benar-benar bodoh. Kenapa kau bekerja terlalu keras eoh? Jika kau butuh uang katakanlah, aku akan memberikan berapapun yang kau mau." Ucap Chanyeol tulus.

"ani. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Lagi pula ini tidak akan lama. Mungkin setelah aku beristirahat aku akan kembali sehat. Kau jangan terlalu khawatir ne." tolak mungil itu tersenyum begitu tulus. Dan Chanyeol merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan dirinya.

Jantungnya…..

Melihat senyum Baekhyun….

Dengan cepat namja tampan itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa? Ingat kau sudah memiliki yeojachingu. Kau normal Park Chanyeol – batin Chanyeol.

..

..

..

Cklek

"eoh, kakak baru pulang?" seru Sehun seraya menghambur kepelukan sang kakak.

"apa Sehunnie sudah makan?" tanya Baekhyun lembut.

"belum. Aku menunggu kakak."

"kenapa kau menunggu kakak? Kalau kakak tidak datang bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"ani. Aku yakin kakak pasti datang." Ucap Sehun mantap.

"arasseo. Kajja kita makan. Kakak membawakan makanan kesukaan Sehunnie."

"yeay aku sayang kakak." Ucap Sehun seraya memeluk erat sang kakak.

"Sehunnie, jika suatu saat kakak tidak ada bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

"eum, kakak akan selalu ada disamping Sehunnie. Kita akan terus bersama." Ucap Sehun semangat.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan sang adik. 'ya Tuhan, aku ingin hidup lebih lama. Aku tidak siap jika harus meninggalkan anak sekecil ini sendiri di dunia yang kejam ini.' Baekhyun tak mampu menahan air mata yang bergerombol dari pelupuk matanya.

"kakak kenapa menangis? Sehunnie janji kita akan selalu bersama. Kakak jangan sedih ne." namja mungil itu beranjak mendekati sang kakak. Mengusap air mata Baekhyun dengan tangan mungilnya yang kemudian memeluk sang kakak erat.

"mianhae hiks. Maafkan kakak Sehunnie." Baekhyun menangis hebat kala itu.

"kakak jangan sedih. Aku jadi ikut sedih. Kakak tau? Kakak sangat jelek saat menangis." Ledek Sehun.

"hei, kau meledekku eoh? Kau mulai nakal ternyata." Goda Baekhyun disela-sela tangisnya.

Makan malam kala itu diwarnai dengan tangis dan juga tawaan dari dua saudara tersebut.

..

..

..

"Baekhyun-ah, apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik? Kenapa kau sekolah?" khawatir Chanyeol. Namja tampan itu menatap lekat sang sahabat.

"aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Baekhyun sedikit datar.

"kenapa nada bicaramu menjadi dingin seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"ani. Aku rasa nada bicaraku biasa saja." Ucap Baekhyun seraya beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terpaku ditempatnya. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun bersikap seperti itu padanya.

Akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun seperti tengah menghindari Chanyeol. Namja cantik itu ingin mencoba melupakan Perasaannya yang semakin bertambah jika ia berada dekat Chanyeol.

…

"Baekhyun-ah, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau seperti menghindariku? sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol. Saat ini mereka berdua berada di rooftop. Lebih tepatnya Chanyeol yang menyeret paksa Baekhyun, karena setiap Chanyeol mendekatinya, Baekhyun akan menghindar.

"tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Baekhyun dingin.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau pikirkan Byun Baekhyun? Kenapa kau berubah?kenapa kau selalu menghindariku eoh? Apa aku berbuat salah sehingga kau menjauhiku?" Baekhyun masih bungkam. Jujur, sebenarnya ia tidak tega mengacuhkan Chanyeol. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jika ia tidak melakukannya, maka ia akan semakin tersakiti.

"KATAKAN PADAKU BYUN BAEKHYUN KENAPA KAU MENJAUHIKU?" pekik Chanyeol jengah.

"BERHENTI MENDEKATIKU! BERHENTI MENGHAWATIRKANKU. AKU TIDAK MAU MERASA TERSAKITI LAGI KARENA AKU MENYUKAIMU. JANGAN MENGHAWATIRKANKU LAGI KARENA ITU MEMBUATKU SAKIT. AKU TIDAK MAU PERASAANKU SEMAKIN BESAR PADAMU PARK CHANYEOL!" pekik Baekhyun tak kalah keras. Air matanya sudah membanjiri wajahnya.

Chanyeol membeku ditempatnya. Sungguh ia tidak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya ini. "a-apa yang baru saja kau katakan Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia harap apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun tidak benar.

"berhenti memperhatikanku Chanyeol-ah. Kau tahu? Betapa sakitnya aku menahan semua ini? Semua perhatianmu, semua kasih sayang yang kau berikan padaku. Itu semua menyiksaku Chanyeol-ah. Berhenti membuatku semakin mencintaimu Chanyeol-ah." Lirih Baekhyun.

Perlahan Chanyeol berjalan mundur menjauhi Baekhyun. Setelahnya ia berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menangis sendiri di atap sekolah.

"bagaimana bisa ia mengartikan salah semua itu. Aku sungguh tidak percaya. Bukankah ia yang membantuku mendapatkan yeojachinguku? Tapi kenapa? Kau sungguh gila Byun Baekhyun. Aaarrg.." pekik Chanyeol frustasi.

..

..

..

Baekhyun berjalan gontai menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul. Tatapannya sedikit mengabur tatkala air matanya terus mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya. Tatapannya kosong. Benar-benar kosong. Langkah kecilnya membawanya ketempat itu. Bukit berbunga itu.

"ya Tuhan, salahkah aku?"lirih Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu menutup matanya sejenak. Membiarkan satu tetes krystal bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Tes

Tes

Lagi. Cairan berbau amis itu menyeruak dari hidungnya. "ya Tuhan. Apa aku akan berakhir sekarang? Kumohon. Berilah aku waktu sebentar lagi. Hanya sebentar." Lirih Baekhyun. Tubuh mungilnya terkapar lemah di antara hamparan bunga-bunga di bukit tersebut.

'Sehunnie, maafkan kakak.'

..

..

..

"hiks, kakak kau kenapa?" namja mungil berkulit seputih susu tersebut menatap nanar sang kakak yang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Sehun menemukan sang kakak terkapar lemah dihamparan bunga dibukit mereka. Namja mungil itu terus menangis seraya menggenggam erat jari lentik sang kakak.

"Sehunnie, makan dulu ne. Sehunnie belum makan dari kemarin." Bujuk ajjeomma pemilik toko tempat Baekhyun bekerja. Yeoja paruh baya tersebut sudah menganggap Baekhyun dan Sehun seperti anak mereka sendiri.

"Sehunnie jangan menangis lagi hiks." Isak namja mungil disamping yeoja paruh baya tersebut.

"aku tidak mau makan jika kakak belum bangun. Aku akan menunggu kakak sampai kakak bangun." Namja mungil tersebut menatap Sehun nanar.

"hiks mama, Lulu juga tidak mau makan sebelum Sehunnie makan hiks." Yeoja paruh baya tersebut hanya menahan tangisnya sebisa mungkin.

"Lulu harus makan. Aku tidak lapar kok. Aku tidak ingin Lulu sakit."ucap Sehun seraya mengusap pipi putih Luhan yang basah karena air mata dengan jari mungilnya.

"hiks Lulu ingin makan dengan Sehunnie hiks." Namja mungil tersebut mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan mungil Sehun.

"Sehunnie, makan ya. Agar Luhannie juga ikut makan. Bibi tidak mau kau sakit. Nanti kakakmu sedih. Apa Sehunnie mau mebuat kakak sedih?"

Perlahan Sehun mengangguk pelan. Kemudian mendekati sang ajjeommadan makan bersama.

…..

"eungh." Lenguh Baekhyun. Namja cantik itu perlahan membuka matanya.

"kakak!" seru Sehun seraya menghambur memeluk sang kakak. "kakak, kau kenapa? Hiks. Kenapa kakak seperti ini?" isak Sehun dalam pelukan sang kakak.

"maaf, kakak tidak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir." Ucap Baekhyun seraya mengusap lembut surai coklat Sehun.

"kakak hiks." Tangis Sehun semakin menjadi-jadi.

'_mianhae Sehun-ah'- _batin Baekhyun.

TBC

No coment.

Review juseyo. Mian kalo kepanjangan Kalo gak Review nida gak bakal lanjut.

Kelanjutan cerita tergantung review kalian semua..


	2. Chapter 2

holaaa akhirnya FFN bisa di buka llagi dan nida bisa lanjutin ff nida yang tertunda (?) mian updatenya lama banget karena beberapa minggu yang lalu FFN bermasalah.. oni chap akhir dari ff KYHGS, mian kalo amburadul ne.. big thangs buat Ssnowish, Syjessi22, Fuyu No Sakura, DiraLeeXiOh, Tifany Exo, Aniaani47, dan Novey uang udah berkenan review ff nida. juga thanks buat SR yang udah mau baca meskipun hak ninggalin jejak.

**Tittle : Ko-Yama Hana Ga Saku (Part 2 end)**

**Author : Park Nida**

**Cast : Baekhyun, Sehun, Chanyeol, Luhan and other**

**Genre : angst,family,school life**

**Rated : A+**

**Lenght : 2 of 2**

**Desclaimer : cast hanya milik TYME, orang tua, diri sendiri, SM Ent, and this story is MINE!**

**WARNING! THIS FANFIC YAOI, GAJE,ABAL,TYPO ANYWHERE, ALUR BERANTAKAN, AND BLA BLA BLA**

**DON'T LIKE YAOI, DON'T READ**

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE**

**NO BASH! NO COPAS!**

**HAPPY READING**

"kenapa kau menutupi penyakitmu dari kami Baekhyun-ah." Tanya bibi Xi seraya mengupas apel untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun memiliki penyakit Leukimia akut. Keadaannya sudah sangat parah saat ini.

"maaf, aku tidak bermaksud. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat kalian khawatir." Sesal Baekhyun seraya mengusap surai coklat Sehun yang tertidur di pelukannya.

"kau tahu? Jika saja kau memberitahukan lebih awal, mungkin bibi bisa membawamu ke china dan berobat disana. Apa kau tega meninggalkan Sehun sendiri? Dia masih terlalu kecil Baekhyun-ah." Baekhyun menunduk dalam. Air matanya mengalir deras membasahi pipi putihnya.

"bibi, bolehkah aku meminta satu permintaan?" lirih Baekhyun.

"apapun itu. Bibi akan lakukan untukmu."

"jika aku tidak ada, maukah bibi merawat Sehun dan menyayanginya seperti Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

"kenapa kau berkata seperti itu eoh? Ada atau tidak adanya kau, bibi akan selalu merawat dan menyayangi kalian seperti bibi menyayangi Luhan. Kalian adalah keluarga untukku." Ucaap nyonya Xi tulus.

"dan jika aku meninggal, bisakah bibi menguburkan abu pembakaranku di bukit itu? Bukit berbunga itu?"

Seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum, nyonya Xi hanya mampu menutup mulutnya. Ia tak menyangka permintaan Baekhyun seperti itu.

"kau bicara apa Baekhyun-ah? Kau akan baik-baik saja. Dan kita akan hidup bersama. Kau jangan berkata apa-apa lagi. Apa kau tidak kasihan pada adikmu? Dia masih mebutuhkanmu Baekhyun-ah. Dia tidak bisa lepas darimu Baekhyun-ah. Jadi jangan bicara yang macam-macam ne." tangis nyonya Xi pecah. Sungguh ia tidak suka berada dalam keadaan yang seperti ini.

..

..

..

Semenjak kejadian di rooftop, Chanyeol tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Perkataan Baekhun tempo hari masih terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya. Namja tampan itu Semenjak saat itu Baekhyun tak pernah terlihat lagi masuk sekolah. Berkali-kali Chanyeol berkunjung ketempat kerjanya namun temat itu selalu dalam keadaan tertutup. Perasaan khawatir dan bersalah menyeruak kedalam hati Chanyeol. Ia menyesal karena telah menyakiti orang yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya. Chanyeol mengakuinya.

Ia… menyukai Baekhyun.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Ujian kelulusan sekolah sudah didepan mata. Namun Chanyeol belum menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun dan juga adiknya. Sudah 2 minggu Chanyeol kehilangan kontak dengan Baekhyun. Berkali-kali ia menghubungi nomor ponsel Baekhyun,namun tetap saja sama. Nomor Baekhyun tidak bisa dihubungi.

"aish, kemana dia? Kenapa nomornya tidak bisa dihubungi?" gumam Chanyeol seraya membanting ponselnya keatas tempat tidurnya. Namja tampan itu menjatuhkan tubuhya diatas ranjang king sizenya. Menatap nanar langit-langit kamarnya. "Baekhyun-ah, eodisseo?" lirihnya.

SKIP TIME

"oppa." Chanyeol memutar bolamatanya malas ketika mendengar suara yang amat familiar ditelinganya. "kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponku eum?" tanya Sully, yeojachingu Chanyeol seraya bergelayut manja dilengan Chanyeol.

"singkirkan tanganmu dariku." Ucap Chanyeol dingin seraya menepis kasar tangan yeoja tersebut.

"we? Kenapa kau jadi kasar terhadapku?" tanya yeoja tersebut bingung.

"kenapa? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Kanapa kau berselingkuh dibelakangku?" yeoja tersebut terkejut mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

"mulai hari ini, kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi." Desis Chanyeol dingin seraya beranjak meninggalkan sang yeoja.

SKIP TIME

Drrtt…drrrt

"yeoboseyo"

"_Chanyeol-ah."_

Chanyeol tercekat mendengar Suara diseberang sana. "Ba-Baekhyun-ah." Lirih Chanyeol.

"_bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf baru menghubungimu sekarang. Aku sangat sibuk."_ Ucap suara diseberang sana.

"Ya! Kemana saja kau selama ini eoh? Kau tahu aku sangat menghawatirkanmu. Dan juga kenapa kau tidak mengikuti ujian kelulusan eoh? Apa kau tidak ingin lulus sekolah?" gerutu Chanyeol.

"_hahaha mianhae. Ya! Kenapa Park Chanyeol yang terkenal dingin dan cuek tiba-tiba menjadi cerewet seperti ini eoh?"_ ledek Baekhyun.

"ya! Eodisseo? Aku akan membunuhmu jika aku menemukanmu nanti Byun Baekhyun." Geram Chanyeol.

"_hahaha terserah dirimu saja. Hei apa kita bisa bertemu sebentar? Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."_ Ucapan Baekhyun berubah menjadi serius.

"dimana kita bisa bertemu? Aku benar-benar tidak sabar ingin menghajarmu saat ini." Ucap Chanyeol serius.

"_aku menunggumu ditaman bermain. Datanglah sekarang. Lambat sedikit kau tak akan pernah bisa bertemu denganku lagi." _

"ya! Apa maks_" tut tut tut

Belum sempat Chanyeol berbicara, Baekhyun sudah memutuskan kontak mereka sepihak.

"sial kau Byun baekhyun." Gumam Chanyeol seraya berlari menuju taman bermain. Tempat ia bisa menemui Baekhyun.

..

..

..

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru taman bermain. Berharap bisa menemukan namja yang sangat ia rindukan.

"mencariku?" suara yang begitu familiar menyeruak di indra pendengaran Chanyeol. Namja tampan itu berbalik kearah namja yang yang menyapanya.

"Baekhyun-ah." Chanyeol langsung menghambur kepelukan Baekhyun. Memeluk namja mungil itu erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher sempit Baekhyun. "kemana saja kau? Kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukanmu." Gumam Chanyeol seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja mungil tersebut.

"ya, aku hanya sedikit berkelana. Yak! Park Chanyeol kau memelukku terlalu erat." Ronta Baekhyun.

"mianhae. Jeongmhal mianhae baekhyun-ah." Chanyeol mulai terisak dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

"kau menangis? Hei kenapa kau menangis?" bingung Baekhyun.

"mianhae. Jeongmhal mianhae." Hanya kata itu yang mampu keluar dari bibir Chanyeol.

"aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama. Ya! Berhenti menangis. Kau sangat jelek saat sedang menangis." Ledek Baekhyun saat ia melepas pelukannya.

Mereka berdua larut dalam keheningan. Terlalu sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

"bagaimana hubunganmu dengan yeojachingumu?" tanya Baekhyun memecah keheningan yang terjadi antara mereka berdua.

"kami sudah berpisah. Dia berselingkuh dibelakangku ." jawab Chanyeol tanpa menatap Baekhyun.

"kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah?" tanya Chanyeol.

"aku berhenti sekolah. Saat ini aku hanya ingin focus pada adikku." Jawaban Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tercekat. Bagaimana bisa ia berhenti sekolah?

"kenapa_"

"Chanyeol-ah. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Jangan memotong perkataanku sampai aku selesai mengerti?" Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"maaf, karena selama ini aku selalu menyusahkanmu. Tentang perkataanku waktu itu, anggaplah jika itu tidak pernah terjadi. Entah sejak kapan aku menyukaimu, akupun tak tahu pasti. Hanya saja setiap kali berada didekatmu aku merasa ada yang lain dengan diriku. Disini. Jantung ini selalu berdetak tak karuan jika aku berada didekatmu." Baekhyun menatap langit yang lumayan cerah saat itu.

"aku tahu aku gila karena aku menyukai seseorang bergender sama denganku. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Tuhan atas apa yang diberikannya. Saat kau mengatakan kau menyukai Sully, jujur hatiku sangat sakit saat itu. Rasanya aku ingin sekali berteriak jika aku tidak terima. Namun aku tahu, aku sangat egois dan aku merasa akan menjadi sahabat yang sangat kejam jika aku tak membiarkan sahabat yang sangat berarti bagiku bahagia. Saat itu, aku berusaha mengubur dalam-dalam perasaanku padamu."

"meskipun aku mencobanya, namun tak ada hasil sedikitpun. Yang ada perasaan itu tumbuh semakin besar. Maka dari itu aku mencoba menghindar darimu. Kau tahu? Semua perhatianmu seakan menambah rasa cintaku padamu. Makanya aku berusaha mengindar darimu."

"aku berhenti bersekolah, dan mulai focus pada pekerjaanku. Aku ingin membahagiakan adikku. Aku ingin memberikan seluruh waktuku untuk memikirkannya. Aku ingin menggantikan kasih sayang yang belum pernah ia dapatkan dari orang tua kami. Mulai saat itu aku berjanji bahwa seluruh hidupku hanya untuk membahagiakan adikku." Baekhyun mengusap pipinya yang basah karena air mata.

"aku berjanji, aku akan mengubur perasaanku padamu dalam hatiku. Membawanya pergi bersama cahaya."

"Chanyeol-ah, bolehkah aku memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya?" pinta Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk lemah menanggapi permintaan Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu mulai mendekati Chanyeol. Memeluk tubuh jangkung itu erat. Meluapkan semua perasaannya yang ia tahan selama ini. Membenamkan wajah mungilnya didada bidang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Menangkup wajah namja mungil itu dengan tangan besarnya. Perlahan Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu menutup matanya perlahan seolah menerima perlakuan Chanyeol padanya. Perlahan kedua bibir itu menyatu. Meluapkan rasa rindu yang mereka pendam selama ini. Menyalurkan perasaan mereka satu sama lain. Setetes liquid bening mewarnai ciuman manis kedua namja tersebut. Ciuman pertama sekaligus ciuman terakhir bagi Baekhyun yang terasa sangat manis menurutnya.

"gomawo." Ucap Baekhyun setelah ciuman mereka terlepas.

"mungkin ini adalah hari terakhir kebersamaan kita. Aku janji aku tidak akan melupakan semua kebaikanmu selama ini."

"apa maksudmu? Apa kau akan pergi?" tanya Chanyeol. Ada sedikit perasaan takut akan kehilangan di dalam hati Chnayeol.

"eum, aku akan pergi. Kau harus berjanji kau akan bahagia tanpaku. Kau harus menjadi namja sejati suatu saat nanti. berjanjilah padaku kau akan menerima peringkat pertama dihari kelulusan nanti. Kau harus menjadi yang terbaik" Ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum manis. Sangat manis. Senyum yang belum pernah Chanyeol lihat selama ini. Entah kenapa saat ini wajah Baekhyun terlihat lebih bersinar. Chanyeol merasa ada yang ganjil dengan perkataan Baekhyun. Namun ia menepis pikiran negative yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya.

"aku janji, kita akan bertemu suatu saat nanti. Dan jika saat itu tiba, kau harus menjadi namja yang dewasa, berwibawa, dan kau harus menjadi namja sejati. Sampai saat itu tiba kau jangan merindukanku ya Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun tersenyum meskipun air matanya menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"untuk semuanya, aku ucapkan terima kasih. Jeongmhal gamsahamnida." Baehyun membowkan tubuhnya lama. Membiarkan air matanya merembes keluar.

"aku harus pergi sekarang. Terima kasih untuk semuanya." Baekhyun beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri mematung mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"AKU AKAN SELALU MERINDUKANMU CHANYEOL-AH. KAU HARUS INGAT JANGAN MERINDUKANKU. BIARKAN AKU YANG MERINDUKANMU. BERBAHAGIALAH PARK CHANYEOL. AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU!" seru Baekhyun seraya berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan air matanya.

"na-do sa-rang-hae" lirih Chanyeol setelah tubuh mungil Baekhyun tak lagi terlihat.

SKIP TIME

Baekhyun dan Sehun kini tengah berada di bukit mereka. Mendudukan tubuh lelah mereka dibawah pohon sakura ditengah-tengah bukit. Sehun mulai mengeluarkan kanvas dan alat lukis lainnya dari dalam tas mungil yang ia bawa dari rumah.

"kakak, aku akan melukis wajah kakak." Ucap Sehun riang seraya mulai menggoreskan penanya diatas kanvas.

"eum, kau harus melukis yang bagus ne. jika hasilnya jelek, kakak tidak mau dilukis lagi oleh Sehunnie." Canda Baekhyun.

"eum. Kakak tahu? Kakak adalah orang pertama yang aku lukis." Namja mungil itu menampilkan senyum lima jarinya.

Hening

Suasana begitu hening. Hanya desiran angin dan juga gesekan antara kuas dan kanvas yang mendominasi pada suasana tersebut. Bakhyun tersenyum melihat sang adik yang amat sangat serius melukis dirinya. Namun senyum itu menghilang tatkala baekhyun mengingat keberadaannya yang tidak akan lama lagi. Apakah senyum itu akan tetap membingkai wajah tampan Sehun jika ia sudah tidak ada? Apakah Sehun akan baik-baik saja tanpanya? Apakah Sehun_

Baekhyun tak mampu membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia pergi meninggalkan adik kesayangannya. Ia terlalu takut untuk pergi. Walaupun ia tahu waktunya hanya sedikit lagi. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali mencoba menahan air mata yang bisa mengalir kapan saja dari pelupuk matanya.

"Sehunnie, jika kakak pergi bagaimana?" Sehun menghentikan aktifitasnya melukis wajah sang kakak.

"aku akan ikut dengan kakak. Bahkan matipun aku akan ikut. Asalkan dengan kakak." Jawabnya seraya melanjutkan menggambar potret sang kakak.

Baekhyun tercekat mendengar ucapan sang adik. Matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. "Se-Sehun-ah, jika kakak pergi berjanjilah agar kau tetap kuat dan tumbuh menjadi namja yang tampan. Jangan terus bersedih. Sayangilah orang-orang disekitarmu terutama bibi Xi dan Lulu. Kau harus berjanji padaku. Arachi?" namja cantik itu mulai menangis.

"aku tidak mau berjanji. Aku akan ikut kemanapun kakak pergi. Bahkan kakak sudah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku. Kakak harus menepatinya. Hiks." Namja mungil itu mulai menangis pilu.

"ya! Kau cengeng sekali. Sehunnie, teruslah hidup. Tumbuhlah menjadi namja yang tampan. Kau harus berubah menjadi namja sejati. Kau mengerti." Ucap Baekhyun seraya menusap air mata yang membasahi pipi sang adik. Baekhyun berusaha tetap tegar.

…..

"Sehunnie, jika musim semi tahun berikutnya datang. Kau harus berjanji akan datang ketempat ini lagi. Mengunjungi kakak. Kakak akan menunggumu saat musim semi. Disini. Ditempat ini. Jika kau ingin bertemu kakak, kau harus datang ketempat ini saat musim semi." Baekhyun mengusap surai coklat sang adik yang berada dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"kita akan pergi ketempat ini bersama-sama lagi. Jadi kakak jangan sedih." Ucap Sehun seraya memainkan kerah baju sang kakak. Tubuh Baekhyun terlihat sangat lemah. Matanya tak lagi bercahaya seperti dulu. Kulitnyapun sangat pucat.

sebenarnya namja cantik tersebut masih dalam kondisi yang sangat lemah saat ini. Namun, ia bersikeras untuk pergi ke tempat ini. Bukit ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Meskipun sang dokter dan bibi Xi melarang keras Baekhyun keluar dengan kondisi seperti itu.

"Sehunnie, kau harus berjanji pada kakak ne? Sehunnie harus mengunjungi kakak setiap musim semi. Sehunnie ha-rus jan-ji."

"aku berjanji." Ucap Sehun akhirnya seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya didada sang kakak. Baekhyun tesenyum manis. Perlahan mata itu mulai sayu. Pergerakan tangan Baekhyun yang mengusap surai sang adik melemah. Akhirnya, mata itu tertutup untuk selamanya. Baekhyun menutup matanya dengan damai dan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya.

"kakak, kenapa berhenti hiks? Apa kakak tidur?" Sehun mengguncang tubuh kaku sang kakak. Berharap sang kakak mendengarnya dan mau mebuka matanya.

"kakak kumohon hiks. Kenapa kakak meninggalkanku? Kenapa kakak tidak menepati janji. Kakak bangunlah. Hiks jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri, aku takut. Kakak hiks." Namja mungil itu menangis pilu menatap tubuh kaku sang kakak. Menangis sendiri dibukit yang sepi. Hanya ditemani angin yang berhembus pelan seolah ikut berduka atas perginya sosok malaikat tanpa sayap tersebut.

..

..

..

"Sehunnie yang sabar ne. jika Sehunnie terus bersedih, kakakmu akan ikut sedih disana. Bukankah Sehunnie sudah berjanji untuk tidak sedih eum?" nyonya Xi berusaha menenangkan Sehun yang sedari tadi menangis dan terus menerus memanggil nama sang kakak.

"kakak kenapa berbohong padaku hiks? Kakak bilang tidak akan meninggalkanku, dan kami akan terus bersama. Tapi kenapa kakak berbohong?" isak Sehun.

"Sehunnie jangan sedih lagi. Ada Lulu yang selalu ada disamping Sehunnie. Kita akan terus bersama. Lulu janji. Hiks." Luhan ikut menangis seraya memeluk Sehun. Namja mungil itu seakan tahu bagaimana perasaan Sehun saat ini.

Sehun masih enggan beranjak dari tempatnya saat ini. Namja mungil itu menatap kosong kearah gundukan tanah kecil yang mengubur abu pembakaran Baekhyun. Penglihatannya kabur seiring dengan hilangnya kesadarannya. Sehun pingsan diatas makam sang kakak. Baekhyun.

..

..

..

Disaat hari kelulusanya, Chanyeol merasakan perasaan yang kalut. Rasa kehilangan menyeruak didalam hatinya. Ia merasa seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi dirinya. Tapi apa? Ia sama sekali tak mengetahui apa itu.

Pikirannya semakin gusar ketika mengingat perkataan Baekhyun tempo hari.

"_mungkin ini adalah hari terakhir kebersamaan kita." _

"ada apa sebenarnya ini? Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak tentang Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bergerak gusar. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat terhadap namja cantik tersebut. Terlebih lagi perkataan baekhyun tempo hari terdengar sedikit ganjil ditelinganya. Sepertinya Baekhyun bukan 'pergi' seperti yang ia kira. Dan juga wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat bersinar saat itu.

Namja tampan itu menatap kosong bangku di sampingnya. Seharusnya, tempat itu Baekhyun yang namja itu ada disampingnya. Disini, bersamanya. Namun itu bagaikan harapan palsu Chanyeol. Nyatanya, dia tak ada disana, tak ada disampingnya, tidak bersamanya.

Chanyeol keluar dari gedung aula sekolahnya dengan perasaan sedih dan juga senang. Senang karena ia bisa menepati janjinya untuk mendapatkan nilai terbaik disekolahnya, dan sedih karena baekhyun tak ada disampingnya. Perasaan namja tampan tersebut menjadi kalut. Hatinya sesak sekali. 'ya Tuhan ada apa denganku?' batin Chanyeol. Ingatannya kembali pada perkataan Baekhyun tempo hari.

"ya Tuhan, semoga itu tidak benar. Lindungilah Baekhyunku." Chanyeol berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju rumah Baekhyun.

Duk

Duk

Duk

"Baekhyun-ah! Apa kau didalam?" seru Chanyeol seraya mengetuk pintu dengan tidak sabaran. Lama ia memanggil sang pemilik apartement, namun tak ada sahutan sama sekali dari sang pemilik. Hal itu semakin membuat Chanyeol gusar.

Chanyeol berlari menuju tempat Baekhyun bekerja. Dan beruntung, karena saat ini toko tersebut buka.

"Baekhyun-ah!" seru Chanyeol seraya memasuki toko minimalis tersebut.

"ada yang bisa ka_"

"bibi, apa Baekhyun ada?" tanya Chanyeol tak sabaran begitu bibi Xi ada dihadapannya. Mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol, wajah yeoja paruh baya tersebut berubah menjadi sedih.

"ada apa? Ada apa dengan Baekhyun? Malhaebwa juseyo." Mohon Chanyeol.

"pergilah ke bukit berbunga di dekat taman kota. Kau akan mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaanmu." Lirih nyonya Xi. "Sehun dan Luhan juga ada disana." Lanjutnya seraya beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Tanpa menunggu lama Chnayeol berlari menuju bukit seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh nyonya Xi. Ia berharap akan mendapat jawaban atas kekhawtirannya selama ini disana.

Tap

Chanyeol menapakkan kakinya diatas bukit berbunga tersebut. 'indah' kata pertama yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Namja tampan itu melangkah kebih jauh. Langkahnya terhenti saat matanya menatap dua sosok namja kecil yang tengah duduk dibawah pohon sakura.

'kemana Baekhyun? Bukankah seharusnya ia berada disini?' batin Chanyeol bingung. Namja tampan tersebut melangkah mendekati dua sosok namja mungil yang tengah menangis. Menangis?

"Sehun-ah!" panggil Chanyeol. Sang empu nama menoleh menatap Chanyeol. Seketika ia berlari dan memeluk erat Chanyeol seraya terus terisak.

"Sehun-ah, kenapa menangis eum? Mana kakakmu?" tanya Chanyeol lembut. Kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba menangis dan memeluknya seperti ini? Ada apa sebenarnya? Dan dimana Baekhyun? – itulah yang ada dipikiran Chanyeol saat ini.

"hiks kakak bebohong padaku. Kakak jahat padaku hiks." Isak Sehun tanpa melepas pelukannya dari Chanyeol.

"Sehunnie tidak boleh bicara seperti itu. Kakak tidak salah Sehunnie. Hiks." Isak Luhan yang tengah berjalan mendekati Sehun.

"Baekhyun, dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol pada Luhan. Karena percuma jika ia bertanya pada Sehun.

"kakak ada disana." Tunjuk Luhan pada gundukan tanah kecil dibawah pohon sakura tersebut.

Deg

Bagaikan terhimpit batu besar, Chanyeol mematung ditempatnya. Apa maksudnya?

"kakak ada disurga sekarang." Jawab Luhan lagi.

Perlahan Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dari Sehun, dan berjalan gontai mendekati gundukan kecil disana. Tatapannya kosong.

Bruk

Chanyeol terduduk didekat makam Baekhyun. Air matanya tumpah begitu saja. Kenapa? Kenapa ini terjadi?kenapa kau pergi secepat itu? – itulah yang ada dipikiran Chanyeol saat ini. Namja tampan itu tak mampu bersuara. Suaranya menghilang entah kemana.

Tes

Lagi, Chanyeol menangis untuk pertama kalinya. Jadi ini adalah jawaban atas pertanyaannya selama ini? Inikah akhirnya? Kenapa ia seperti tengah dipermainkan oleh takdir? Kenapa disaat ia mengakui perasaanya, orang itu malah pergi dari hidupnya? Kenapa?

"Ba-Baekhyun-ah." Gumam Chanyeol. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Tatapan matanya benar-benar kosong saat ini.

"Baekhyun-ah." Hanya satu kata itu yang mampu ia ucapkan saat ini.

"ke-kenapa secepat ini eoh? Kenapa kau pergi tanpa tahu apa jawabanku saat itu? Aku..aku sangat mencintaimu. Sangat. Apa kau senang disana sekarang? Apa kau senang telah membuatku begitu tersiksa dengan perasaan menyesal? Apa kau sudah puas Baekhyun-ah?" namja tampan itu merengkuh dadanya yang terasa begitu ngilu saat ini.

"aku..sudah menepati janjiku. Ini….." Chanyeol meletakkan sebuket bunga dan juga piagam kelulusannya diatas makam Baekhyun.

"ini…. Untukmu." Chanyeol tak kuasa lagi. Namja tampan itu bersimpuh disamping makam Baekhyun. Menangis sejadinya, meluapkan betapa sedih dan menyesalnya ia saat ini.

"kakak." Panggil Luhan. Chanyeol menoleh menatap sendu namja yang memanggilnya.

"kakak tidak suka jika kau menangis. Kakak bilang kakak tidak suka jika ada yang menangisinya. Jadi kakak jangan menangis lagi." Ucap Luhan yang masih menenangkan Sehun yang masih sesegukan didalam pelukannya.

Benar. Namja mungil itu benar. Baekhyun tidak suka jika melihat orang yang disayanginya menangis. Chanyeol tersenyum seraya mengusap air matanya.

..

..

..

"kakak sangat suka musim semi. Kakak bilang dia seperti berada di surga bunga saat musim semi. Kami selalu ketempat ini jika musim semi dan menanam berbagai jenis bunga bersama eomma dan appa. Tapi eomma dan appa pergi meninggalkanku dan kakak. Kami hanya berdua. Kakak selalu mengatakan padaku agar aku menjadi namja yang kuat dan tidak cengeng." Sehun menghentikan sesaat ceritanya. Ia mengusap kasar air matanya sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"setiap kakak pulang sekolah, kakak selalu bercerita tentang kakak tampan padaku. Kakak bilang, kakak sangat menyukai kakak tampan." Luhan mengusap punggung Sehun yang mulai bergetar.

"kakak selalu berjanji padaku bahwa kakak tidak akan meninggalkanku. Kami akan selalu bersama. Tapi kakak mengingkari janjinya sendiri. kakak tidak menepatinya." Kali ini Chanyeol yang mengusap air matanya. Ia benar-benar menyesal.

"sebelum kakak 'tidur' kakak bilang saat musim semi tahun berikutnya dan seterusnya, aku harus datang kebukit ini untuk mengunjungi kakak. Kakak akan menungguku ditempat ini saat musim semi. Hiks." Lagi, air mata itu mengalir deras dari ketiga namja yang berada disana. Ani dari keempat namja yang ada disana. Karena saat ini Baekhyun tengah berada disana. Menatap mereka dari kejauhan.

'_**maafkan kakak Sehunnie. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian'**_ perlahan tubuh bercahaya itu hilang terbawa angin menuju ke surga. Tempat seharusnya ia berada.

…..

**13 years later**

"kakak, hari ini kami berkunjung lagi. Aku sudah menepati janjiku untuk tumbuh menjadi namja yang sangat tampan dan juga kuat. Aku tak sedih lagi. Kakak aku ingin memberi kabar gembira untukmu. Minggu depan aku akan menikah dengan Luhannie. Kau pasti bahagia disanakan? Kakak aku ingin meminta restumu."ucap Sehun mantap seraya menggenggam jemari lentik Luhan yang kini tumbuh menjadi namja yang sangat cantik.

"_**Sehunnie."**_

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara yang memanggilnya.

"kakak!" serunya seraya menghambur memeluk Baekhyun erat. "aku benar-benar merindukanmu kak. Hiks." Tangis Sehun pecah. Ia tidak percaya bisa berada dalam pelukan hangat sang kakak sekarang.

"_**kau benar-benar tumbuh menjadi namja yang tampan Sehunnie. Bahkan kau sangat tinggi sekarang. "**_ Baekhyun mengusap pipi namja tampan yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"kakak, aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Sehun.

"_**ne, nado.. eoh, Lulu?"**_ Baekhyun memastikan ucapannya.

"ini aku kakak. Aku merindukanmu. Hiks." Namja cantik itu menghambur memeluk tubuh sang kakak.

"_**hey, kau benar-benar tumbuh menjadi namja yang sangat cantik Lu."**_ Ucap Baekhyun.

"kau benar-benar tidak berubah. kakak masih tetap cantik seperti dulu." Ucap Luhan seraya memeluk erat Baekhyun.

"kakak, kami berdua akan menikah. Kami memohon restumu." Ucap Sehun seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya bersama Luhan.

"_**aku akan merestui kalian. Hiduplah dengan baik. Berbahagialah. Kakak akan melihat kalian dari atas sana."**_ Ucap Baekhyun seraya memeluk kedua adik kesayangannya.

"_**berjanjilah untuk hidup bahagia. Jangan menangis lagi. Arachi? Dan sampaikan salamku pada bibi Xi. Kakak harus pergi sekarang. Sehunnie, Luhannie saranghae, neomu neomu saranghae."**_ Ucap Baekhyun sebelum tubuhnya menghilang dibawa angin.

"KAMI MENCINTAIMU KAKAK!" pekik Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan seraya melambaikan tangannya.

'_Kakak, hiduplah dengan tenang disana. Suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu dan berkumpul bersama kembali tanpa ada yang memisahkan kita lagi. Kakak sarenghae.'_

EPILOG

"Baekhyunnie." Panggil sebuah suara yang sangat familiar ditelinga Baekhyun. Perlahan namja mungil itu membalikkan tubuhnya menoleh kearah suara.

"Chanyeollie.. kau datang." Baekhyun tersenyum saat orang yang ditunggunya datang.

"aku merindukanmu." Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Melepas rindu yang ia pendam selama ini.

"kenapa saat itu kau pergi tanpa mengetahui bagaimana perasaanku eoh?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah kesal. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terkekeh pelan.

"ani. Aku sudah tau perasaanmu. Saat itu. Di tempat ini, kau mengatakannya." Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari belakang. Mengistirahatkan kepalanya dibahu sempit Baekhyun. Mereka berdua menatap dua gundukan tanah kecil dibawah pohon sakura dibukit berbunga.

Ya, Chanyeol baru saja meninggalkan dunia. Menyusul sang pujaan hati kesurga. Chanyeol meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan saat ia akan mengunjungi makam Baekhyun.

"sekarang kita bisa hidup bersama. Tanpa ada yang bisa memisahkan kita lagi seperti dulu." Baekhyun berbalik menatap Chanyeol sedikit berjinjit untuk menggapai bibir Chanyeol. Menciumnya dalam.

'_aku rasa ciuman saat itu bukanlah yang terakhir bagiku.'_

**END**

Endnya bener-bener gaje,., hiks.. sumpah ni ff rada gimana gitu. Alurnya kecepetan. Biar aja lah, maklum nulisnya sambil nangis… jadi gak tahu kalau alurnya amat sangat amburadul.

mind to review 


End file.
